


Hydrogen Peroxide does not go in Your Eye.

by TotallyNotNerdy63 (orphan_account)



Series: Karma Strikes Back [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Bacon, Bad Jokes, Baking, Bara Sans (Undertale), Birds, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cats, Cheeseburgers, Depression, Drinking, F/M, Grillby's Restaurant (Undertale), Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Murder, Not What It Looks Like, Pets, Psychological Trauma, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Sad, Sarcasm, Sexual Tension, Sins, Skeleton Puns, Skeletons, Slow Build, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TotallyNotNerdy63
Summary: This is not going to end well. I will warn you now, rather than deal with upset people about what will happen. I'll add tags as the story progresses. Not before.Rating will probably change, and so will you.Hopefully this will be enjoyed.Good luck ~Summary:Reader was traumatized to the point where nothing phases them. This is about how they began to get untraumatized.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Karma Strikes Back [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029531
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Life wasn't something to be trifled with. 

Just as death wasn't one to be cheated.

This isn't a happy story.  
It's the story of how I lost my mind.

How I lost my family, how I lost my friends, my hope, my determination, my sanity.

I did what I promised to never do. The one thing I promised I wouldn't fall into. 

I fell in love.

My sins are many, I can't go back. No matter what they say. I've dug my grave, and I'll lie in it.

I don't regret what I did.

I don't feel pain and remorse.

I don't feel anything really...

*That's what you keep telling yourself*

Anyone who gets in my way will be cut down.

*You are killing yourself*

So. As a last request to what once was me, I beg you. 

Leave me alone.

You don't deserve this.

I'm sorry. Please forgive me.

Go.

And don't look back.


	2. In Which the Reader makes a Friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its gonna be a bumpy ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: 80s music and a catchy song. Oh and tagging.

"YOU SPIN ME RIGHT ROUND, BABY RIGHT ROUND, LIKE A RECORD BABY   
RIGHT ROUND, ROUND, ROUND~!"

You spun around in your office chair. Man! This job was the absolute best!  
You should've tried this ages ago. Leaning back in your seat you pulled your bag close to you and dug into it. With a small laugh you closed your eyes and drug out your book of choice, ah yes. You opened your eyes and looked at what you picked. "Whaa? Noo! You've got to be kidding me." You spoke aloud, "whyyyy me? Oh the horror!" 

Lo and behold, you had pulled out your math textbook. To your disappointment you had grabbed the wrong bag from your apartment when leaving. You groaned and hit your face with the textbook. "Stupid geometry, I can do without you thanks." 

With a sigh, you shoved it back into the bag and glanced out the door into the hallway. "Nope, nothing there." You grinned and turned to check the cameras. No movement showed. 

Definitely the easiest job ever.   
You worked for the Ebott city town hall as a security guard. It had become immensely busier since the Monsters had left Mount Ebott. The original Ebott had been the size of a small town, but when the monsters had emerged there was a huge surge in the local economy, causing it to skyrocket into the city it was now. 

Now the original town had no need for a security guard, but recently terrorists had been attempting to get information by breaking into the building. Your job was simply to make a racket to keep people away. Hence, the loud music, and the lazy attitude you were sporting.

The building itself was huuuuge. It even had two restaurants in it that you had full access to, and hundreds of offices. There were even rumors a bank was going to be added in! Your favorite part was though, that the floors were polished every three days, due to heavy foot traffic it needed to be constantly shined and smoothed. You loved it when it had been polished. Gave you the chance to be the Ninja you were meant to be. 

You snickered at the thought of you as a Ninja, god knew you were not the person for that job. You could barely stand on your own two feet without causing chaos. A small movement on the cameras caught your eyes and you leaned forward in interest. 

A couple of teenagers in hoodies were creeping around to the side of the building. You narrowed your eyes before standing up and walking casually out of the office, a spring in your steps.

As you slipped outside you almost laughed as you could hear them talking softly. Clearly, they had no idea how to commit a crime. "Hey guys!" You said cheerfully as they rounded the corner.

"What the fuck dude, I thought you said no one was here." One of the teenagers hissed angrily to his friend.

"O-oh nothing much!" A young girl stuttered out, clearly not wanting to be there. "Just out for a walk!"

You smiled softly, "Oh really? Out for a walk at two thirty in the morning on a fenced in piece of property?" You winked. "I feel ya, but this isn't the best place to be at, now why don't you guys move along?" You gestured your hands as you spoke.

"Nah lady, I don't think we will, ya see. My friend here lost his wallet earlier and we're kinda needing it right now." The first teenager said, his voice wavering slightly. 

"Y-yeah! That's why we're out here!" The girl spoke, clearly avoiding making eye contact with you. She dug her heels into the ground, and smiled sheepishly at you. "K-kinda embarrassing so we didn't want to tell you."

You rolled your eyes, "Look kids..." You waved your hand at them, "I know tagging a building and all is fun, but that wouldn't do me any favours with my boss. So why don't you just go, and I won't report this?" 

"How'd the fuck you know that?" The first teenager sputtered out, his ears turning red.

You raised a brow at him and he flushed and looked away. "Y-yeah ok lady, let's leave guys." They looked guilty and slowly began to turn and leave. 

"Hey wait!" You called out after them, they each froze. "There's a storage place on main you could tag, I won't tell if you don't ~" You threw a wink at their shocked expressions before slipping into the shadows and entering the building.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Your stomach rumbled as you left the building, you had just gotten off work, and had sometime to kill before you needed to get to colleg. Yes colleg, there is no college here. You rolled your eyes before pulling out your phone. 

"Yo Google, where's the nearest burger place that's open?" 

..."ding! Searching for nudist bar place!" ...  
Ack! Abort! You panicked as your phone attempted to pull up the forbidden. With a nervous laugh you hand typed out your request into the search engine.

Grillby's huh? You raised a brow, must have opened recently, you knew the city pretty well. Buuut than again you didn't exactly pay attention to everything.

With a smile you plugged in your headphones and began the walk over  
-I can make your hands clap-

"Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, crap.." To your embarrassment you realized you'd been clapping your hands to the stupid catchy song. Several people were eyeing you with amusement and you flushed and shoved your hands into your pockets. Hurrying along to get away from their stares you dashed into the restaurant.

A pleasant warmth struck you when you got in side. A man made of fire stood washing glasses at the bar, in the corner a group of dogs sat playing poker, and other patrons stood around. You didn't fail to notice that most of the patrons were monsters, with only one or two humans at a booth.

You glanced around before heading to the bar. "Excuse me sir. Does it matter where I sit?" You blinked up at the man, up close he was huge, easily ten feet tall.

The man turned to you slightly with a soft smile, "No. It doesn't matter, sit wherever you'd like." His voice was low and reminded you of crackling fires.

"Great thanks" you slid into a stool at the bar. "What do you serve here?" You grinned up at the man who simply loomed over you. 

"Here." He handed you a menu and you grinned even larger back at him. "Thanks... Mr...?"

"Grillby." He crackled.

"Grillby... Thanks! I assume you own this grand establishment?" He nodded, and you turned your attention to the menu. "Let's see...I'll take the bacon cheeseburger with ketchup and mustard only and something strong to drink." Grillby blinked at you before turning to look at the clock, raising an eyebrow he turned back to you. "I don't like breakfast so I'm going for brunch/lunch. And yes I know it's like eight thirty." 

Grillby rolled his eyes at you before taking the menu and going into the back, presumably to the kitchen. You sat there and stared blankly at the ceiling, people were craaaazy about breakfast around here. They even had a city wide Breakfast parade every January.

"..." A plate slid in front of you and you glanced up at Grillby.

"Wow...that was fast!" You glanced at your plate and almost began drooling. It looked delicious. "Thank you!" Grillby turned and began mixing drinks and you momentarily forgot your food as you watched him work. A growl from your stomach reminded you what you were doing and you turned to your food and practically began inhaling it.

Politely of course, you didn't want to make a fool of yourself at your newly decided favorite restaurant. 

A drink slid itself skillfully in front of you and you waved your hand in thanks. You were so absorbed in eating you missed the commotion that had just started.

"hey. you're in my seat, mind moving?" A extremely deep voice called out startling you. 

"Uh..." You swallowed your bite. "That's too bad, I was here first, so get a new one."

The man(?) laughed behind you, his deep voice rolling smoothly out. "alright, fine." The stool to your side slid out and into it's seat fell a Skeleton.

You looked at the stranger deadpanned before rolling your eyes again and going back to your food. "What do you need?"

"nice to meet you too. i'm sans." The skeleton shifted slightly. "i see you're a woman of class, a burger for breakfast is truly the way to go." He waved a hand at Grillby who turned and went to the kitchen again.

"Well, Sans the Skeleton, I not the woman of class you assume me to be, tibia-honest I'm probably the least classy person you'll meet." You shifted to look at him and noticed his eyelights(?) were practically shinning.

"well to patella you, i think you have some class." Sans shot back with a wink.

You rolled your eyes again and shook your head, it was going to be a long meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know if there is an Undertale AU called AvengersTale?
> 
> I haven't seen anything about something like that.


	3. In which the reader gets flustered.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for slight sexual content

You were laughing, really and truly laughing. A huge genuine grin one your face as you laughed at Sans and his terrible jokes.

This was like the hundredth time you had met him at Grillby's, if it wasn't for the wonderful food, you'd've left because of the terrible company. (Sans rolled his eyelights at that). 

After you had finished your food the first time, Sans had followed you out, to your surprise he was on the shorter size on the monster spectrum, still made him freakishly tall though. Coming to a stop at 8'5 he easily towered over your form, but his chill attitude made him seem a lot smaller, and you felt surprisingly comfortable around him.

"so...i've never asked you before, but what are you going to colleg for?" Sans question ran in your ear and out the other before you had a chance to process it. 

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" You made eye contact with Sans who grinned.

"nothing. hey, i wanted to ask if you'd like to meet my brother? he's really cool and he'd love to make a friend." Sans's question startled you slightly. 

*Why'd he want to be friends with a freak like me?* "Ermm, wouldn't it be a little weird to invite a stranger to your house..?" You managed to force out.

Sans raised a bonebrow, "i'm hurt, what are we? i thought for sure we were friends." You shook your head slightly in debate, "then again, you still won't give me your name..."

You laughed at that, "Call me Melly, it's a nickname some friends gave me."

"wait...you have friends?" Sans wiggled his bonebrows at you.

You faked an incredulous expression, and to Sans's amusement you gave a gasp "Not anymore, I don't." Sans looked at you and you cracked up. "Just kidding, I have like four. Don't see them much though, except maybe one." You trailed off slightly, staring blankly into the wall behind Sans.

Sans shrugged and took a swig of ketchup, "suuuuuuure."

You snorted and playfully shoved at his shoulder. You hadn't noticed before but his jacket looked...really comfy. Whatever.

"So what's your brother's name?" You asked, hesitation almost keeping you from asking.

"he's the coolest dude ever. his name is papyrus." 

Wait...Papyrus as in Mascot of Monster kind Papyrus? Surely not... "Like mascot if Monsters Papyrus?" You ask?

Sans, to your annoyance, snorts, "how many do you of?" 

You feel your face get a slight tinged pink feeling, embarrassed by your mistake you scramble to fix it. "Sorry, wasn't sure if I'd heard you right.." 

"you do that a lot." You give him a look of confusion, "y'know apologize for everything."

"Oops..sorry..." You bite your lip, how often did you apologize for things you did and didn't do? 

Sans chuckled softly bringing your attention back to him. "so anyways, would you do it?" 

"Do what?"

"meet my bro, he'd love you." Love. That's something you hadn't heard in a long time said about you. 

"Uh..sure I guess, I have plenty of time I can take off of work, and colleg isn't something that's necessarily hard. When should I..?" You grin sheepishly, how long had it been since you did something willingly with someone.

"give me your number," Sans waved his phone in your face, "and i'll text you the details." You sigh before taking his phone and adding your number into his contacts. 

"As long as you don't text me dick pics or something stupid." You smirked, he was a skeleton, lacking the material to do certain activities. 

Sans seemed to be reading along the same lines as you. "heh, yeah sure, guess you're heading out?" He asked you.

"Yep! Gotta do some colleg stuff.." You laugh awkwardly. "Anyways seeya, same time tomorrow?" 

Sans nodded and waved you off, you gave a soft smile and turned and began heading for the exit.

A sharp whistle behind you caught your attention as you grab the door and you turned and looked at Sans who had a large grin on his face. You narrowed your eyes at him.

His grin grew even bigger and he raised his fingers, parted them into a v shape, and...began licking them.

Your heart stopped as a long blue tongue dangled from him mouth and licked between his fingers and all around.  
You felt your face heat up, and you dashed out the door falling gracefully onto the concrete.

Ouch. 

Not even stopping a moment you scrambled to your feet and dashed away to your apartment. Your face felt extremely heated, and you felt tingles through out your body. No time to pay attention to whatever that feeling was. You had to get to colleg.


	4. In Which Kenneth is on the Fridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenneth is on the fridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing and Degrading thoughts.

Today was the absolute worst day.  
Like seriously, how was it so crappy??  
You laid there in the net, wolves surrounding you, and a broken leg. You laughed hysterically as you mentally rewatched the events leading up to this.

"Jason! I found Kenneth! He was on top of the fridge again!" You yelled snatching a broom from the pantry.

"Thank God! Where's Noah?" You shoved the handle of the broom on top of the fridge, attempting to knock Kenneth off, he hissed at you and moved backwards out of your reach.

"Uhmmm? Noah sweetie where are you?" You stopped a moment and glanced around for Noah. Spotting her laughing at something on your phone you turned back to Kenneth with a scowl. "She's right here! Honestly Jason, what were you thinking? You are so bad at this." You jabbed at Kenneth, "c'mon you foul creature, get the fuck off." You muttered, glancing at Noah, hoping she couldn't hear you. Kenneth hissed again and arched his back dangerously. Giving a sigh you abandoned the broom and leapt onto the counter and dove at him.

Snagging him around his neck you yanked him down, causing casualties all over your arm as he bit and scratched you. "Oh stop that", you smacked Kenneth's face lightly, causing him to yowl in shock. "You're a big boy, you should know better than that."

"Oh god, you look awful. Sorry for that.." Jason came running into the kitchen, covered head to toe in flour. "I just caught Izzy, she was trying to hide on the ceiling fan," Jason wiped his hands on his soiled jeans, "Give me Kenneth, he's going outside until he can learn to behave."

With a sigh you declawed Kenneth from you and gave him to Jason. Finally the racket in the house had mostly stopped. Except for Noah's laughter, you looked over at her, to see she was making silly faces at something. "Hey sweetheart, whatcha doing?" You began picking up the messy kitchen, Jason was dealing with Kenneth, and would return momentarily.

"Makin' faces at the silly man! <3" You snapped your head up at her and sure enough she was in a call with someone, who it was you had no idea.

"Can I see?" You basically dragged yourself over to peer at the screen. And nearly screamed. "Hey Sans? Um. What's up?" He took one look at you and began laughing hysterically at you.

You didn't blame him though, you probably looked a terror. Your hair which was normally pinned neatly down was sticking out at odd angles, your clothes were practically ruined, and your face was coated in a layer of flour. "Yes, laugh all you want, but I assure you this will be all the rage." You pridefully posed, refusing to let your embarrassment show.

"heh, yeaaah. gotta help me with the kitchen apocalyptic look, i'm sure between the two of us, we'll go famous. i wanted to ask you if you'd be able to come for dinner tonight? you're already dressed to impress, so you should be good to go." He was asking you now? Why the fuck not, let's do this.

"Sure, where at?" You pointedly ignored the look Noah was giving you.

"uh, wow. didn't think you'd actually go for it." You narrowed your eyes at Sans.

"Are you trying to say I wouldn't come? That I would be to embarrassed to show my face? Well you're wrong, not only will I arrive, but I'll bring food." You smirked triumphantly.

Sans stared at you momentarily, before grinning sheepishly, "i uh, didn't mean it like that in that regard. you don't have to bring anything. um i'll text you the address, think you could be there six-ish?" You nod momentarily distracted by Jason coming into the kitchen nursing his eye.

"Look I gotta go, seeya." Before Sans had a chance to say anything you hung up, and turned to ask Jason what happened. "Yo, what happened to y-"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Aunt Melly~ you have a boooooooooooyfriend!" Your face crossed slightly into one of disgust. Ew, boyfriend? You'd never had interest in anyone, why'd this be any different?

_They'd just leave you in the end_

"I do not ~!" You began but Jason interrupted.

"When the hel-..ck did you get a boyfriend?" Jason glared at you. "As your little brother I have the right to worry about these things!"

_He doesn't think you'd actually ever get one_

"Like I was trying to say I do not have a boyfriend, the person on the phone is simply someone who wants to be friends with me." You snap, Jason's look softened.

_He knows you'll be alone forever_

"Well why didn't you say so." He said.

_Really...you absolute moron???_

"WHAT?! I never said he was, and I've been trying to tell you this whole time." You stopped as you noticed Jason snickering. "Whatever, I'm supposed to meet his friends and brother tonight. So instead of helping you clean up, I'm leaving to make some toast. " You waved at Jason, and took a few steps back before dashing towards the door, Noah in tow with you.

"Mel! Wait come back!" Came his shout, voice cracking slightly. You slipped out the door and your niece handed you your bag.

"Thanks sweetie! Love you! Don't get into a lot of trouble!" You ruffled Noah's hair, and began making your way across the yard, being sure to glare at Kenneth who began licking his crotch.

_Fucking cats_

"Ewww Kenneth stawwwp!" Noah cried out. You laughed and got into your car. Smooth sailing from there, until you reached your apartment of course.

Then all hell broke loose. (Again)


End file.
